1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for attaching an electrical plug connector at the end of an electrical line containing at least one core. The device transports the electrical line with a cyclic advance through a series of processing stations. The core of the electrical line has its insulation removed and a contact element is attached to the conductor of the core exposed in this manner. The last processing station is an injection molding unit in which a protective body of insulating material is molded around the contact element and the end of the electrical line.
The electrical plug connection can be a male plug or a female socket. Pins or bushings are attached to the conductor of the core as contact elements. An electrical line in which a male plug or a female socket is molded in an inseparable manner to one end is designated as a "fabricated" line. In such a line, the second end remains free as a rule. The fabricated lines are turned over, for example, as semi-finished products to the consumer industry, which attaches these to any desired electrical devices or instruments. For this purpose, it is necessary that the desired electrical connector be extruded onto the line at one end and that the other end of the line be prepared to be connected to the electrical device or instrument without additional effort. However, fabricated lines are also known in which electrical connectors are attached at both ends.